


Role Play

by Littlelady1971



Category: Alexander Armstrong - Fandom, Pointless (UK TV), Richard Osman - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Desperation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: Xander had asked Richard if they could engage in some role play, initially unsure he decided that he would give it a go.  However, he forgot to tell Xander resulting in an awkward situation . However they both come out of the other side having learnt something and having a stronger bond then ever before.I find it hard writing dom/sub stories, so this one is fairly light and results in more fluff then angst.
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman, Xanman
Kudos: 1





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).

Role Play !

Richard pinned Xander's arms above his head, his left hand easily keeping both of his wrists still. He brought his face level with him and whispered menacingly in his ear .

“Are you scared now? …..you should be, I have you just were I want you “ his voice had dropped an octave and sounded deeper than his lover had ever heard it.

Xander gulped, he could feel his heart racing , surely he was playing with him just larking around he wasn't in any danger, it was just Richard. However, when he looked up and their eyes locked he saw something wild and feral like in his friends eyes ….a burning desire which was about to burst out and claim it;s prey. 

Xander tried to break away from him, but Richard tightened his hold “I don't think so do you ?”  
In one swift move, Richard spun Xander round pushing him against the wall so his was face was roughly pressed against it and he bared down on him with the full force of his body, whilst still holding his wrists high above his head. 

Xander felt himself start to tremble,and his breaths were coming in short and sharp, the close proximity was making him hot all over and he could feel his face was flushed partly with the increasing body heat but also with embarrassment of being pinned down against his will by the taller man..

He could feel Richard's breath again against his face, making the hairs on his neck stand on end. His beard was rubbing against the sensitive spot below his ear “ You're mine now, to do whatever I please with “ he growled . “Someone needed to put you in your place, wipe that cocky little smile off your face.....not laughing now are we ? “ “

“Please....stop....look i'm sorry …. “ Xander was speaking quickly with a desperate sounding tone and he could he his own voice cracking. He didn't really know why he was saying sorry or even apologising? He hadn't done anything apart from walk in to the flat.

“Stop ? I don't think so, I'm only just getting started......by the time we're finished you will be crying out my name and begging me to stop …..when I'm satisfied you're truly sorry then I will let you go” and as if to prove his point he thrust his full weight against Xander who let out a gasp of surprise. 

“I'm going to let go of your wrists now, you are not to move them, do you hear me ? “ there was a warning in his voice......slowly he loosened the grip on his friends hands and he reached forward and started to undo Xander's tie ….he then proceeded to use it to bind his captives hands together . Once he was satisfied with this he ordered him to lower his arms down but keep them behind his back. 

There was an audible sigh of relief from Xander but it was short lived. He suddenly felt Richard's hand moving around the back of his head, then everything went dark.....a blindfold had been placed over his eyes. Then Richard spoke “ Kneel......” he commanded. He instantly did as he was told and dropped to his knees , he was still trembling slightly and he was trying to think how best to talk himself out of this situation. He hardly had any time to assemble his thoughts when he heard Richard's voice again.

“ You are to stay were you are, knelt down facing the wall, you don't move or speak until I tell you otherwise.....do you understand? “ there was a silence, then Richard realised his error, “Nod if you heard me “ he saw Xander tilt his head very slowly up and down “Good.....we are getting somewhere.....I'm going to leave the room, I may be 5 minutes, I may be 10 or even an hour ...I expect to find you exactly has I left you …..if I don't there will be consequences....” he heard movement behind him and a felt a draught as the bedroom door was closed. 

Richard went into his kitchen and busied himself making a cup of coffee, had he been too forceful he pondered.....no it was fine, Xander had told him that he had wanted to try some role play, something were he felt dominated and owned. After-all if it had got too much then he would have used his safe-word, that's what they were for . He reached for the biscuit tin and helped himself to a couple of chocolate digestives . Walking into the front room he turned on the TV, he flicked through the channels and found an episode of “Would I Lie to To “ that will do, 45minutes long.....should be enough time to let his lover stew in the other room. 

Back in the bedroom Xander wasn't enjoying the experience, he had wanted to try the role play that was true, but not like this , he had endured a bad enough day as it was at work and all he wanted when he came home was to feel the warm and comforting arms of his beloved wrapped round him. Have a something to eat and a lovely cup of coffee. Instead he had been slung against the wall and practically assaulted. His eyes began to tear up, he tried to blink back the tears, he didn't want to cry and appear weak and pathetic , but he couldn't help it , he felt worthless . To make matters even worse he didn't know how long he was going to be left there and he now urgently need the bathroom. He suddenly realised that the last thing Richard would not want him to humiliate himself so he shouted for his partners attention......

The TV was on fairly loud and Richard was now quite invested in the show, John Barrowman was on David Mitchell's panel and was practically stealing the lime light from the two team captains. He dunked one of his biscuits in his coffee and put his feet up on the stool, he was totally oblivious to his lovers plight in the other room. He glanced at the clock it had been twenty minutes, he wondered if he should just take a peek …...but no, he had decided on 45 minutes so that's how long he should get. 

Xander had tried shouting several times, but he could hear the volume of the TV and knew it was pointless to persist. A sheen of sweat was now appearing on his skin and he was having to jigg up and down on his knees as the pressure in his bladder was getting unbearable. He was straining his ears picking up on any noise that he heard, wishing and hoping that it was Richard returning to check on him, but each time he got his hopes up they were dashed. He had thought of just getting up and walking out of the room , but with his hands tied, the blindfold and the fact his knees had gone stiff due to being in that position he knew he would just end up in an heap on the floor , probably wetting himself in the process! 

Richard was doubled over with laughter, Lee and David were in full comic banter mode and to top it all , John Barrowman had got his “willy” out allegedly, (They wouldn't show that on the BBC) , he must make a point of putting this on series link, he had forgotten just how funny it was. The show was nearing it's climax now just the quick fire round to go. 

The situation was now becoming desperate for poor Xander and he knew it. He was a complete mess, no matter how hard he tried to think of other things , all his strength and will power were being taken up with trying to hold on to his dignity and not relief himself all over one of his best suits. He started to bite his lip so hard he began to taste blood. He could feel the tears pricking in his eyes again, it was no good he was going to have to accept his fate, he closed his eyes as he felt the first trickle leak out ...this can;t be happening ….I'm a grown man for gods sake not a child, he tried to stem the flow but it was no good......and he finally just let go. His body physically shook as he felt the wetness pool up around his groin and with that the tears he had been holding back flowed freely down his cheeks as they burned hot with shame.

The titles rolled as the programme ended, Richard drained his cup and stood up, time to check on his beloved. He wondered if he would still be playing along or would he safe word out ? He opened the door to their shared bedroom not prepared for the sight that he was met with . Xander was still on the floor were he had left him, but something was wrong , very wrong! …..he was slouched down and he could see him sobbing violently. He rushed over to him “Oh sweetheart, C''mon it;s okay I'm here …..we can stop this now ….” he reached out to touch his shoulder, when he saw him physically recoil …..”Shit ….what the hell ? “ he quickly undid the tie that was binding his wrists and started to rub them to get the circulation going again, not that he had them that tight, it was more for the reassurance. He knelt down so he was the same height as he didn't want to spook him any more, when he felt something damp under his knee......for a moment he was confused, then the penny dropped “oh fxck” …..”Xander sweetie, oh my god , I'm sorry.....why didn't you shout me, or use your safe-word” he suddenly realised he was raising his voice, he stopped abruptly and placed his had lightly on his boyfriends back and started rubbing it up and down slowly . Xander's sobs subsided a little and Richard moved closer to try and comfort him with a hug. Richard quickly removed the blindfold.

“I'm s.s.sorry “ came a small broken whisper from Xander, the sound of it made Richard's heart break, What had he done, what a complete bxstard he was for letting this happen.....he should have checked on him …...he knew though this wasn't the time to start berating his self that could wait, he needed to get Xander sorted first. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for darling, he started to card his fingers through his lovers hair, he knew he loved that and soon enough he was moving his head to get closer to him, Richard manoeuvred them both so he was sat on the floor with Xander's head on his chest and he was softly whispering re-assuring words to him . He wanted to help Xander to the bathroom but could see he was in no position to walk. He spoke slowly and calmly.

“ Xander darling, this is what we are going to do”  
“In a minute I would like you to stand up for me, I will be here to help you “  
“Do you think you can do that for me ?” he looked at Xander for response, there was a faint nod.

With that Richard hauled him up to his feet, trying to swallow the lump in his throat when he saw the full extent of the mess he had forced Xander to make of himself. 

“I want you to put your arms around my neck ….then I'm going to carry you to the bathroom.....is this okay ?” 

Again another nod , Xander had not once looked Richard in his eyes he just kept his head bowed . The sight was becoming unbearable for Richard, but he knew no matter how bad he was feeling his partner would be feeling much worse .

Once in the bathroom, he sat Xander down on the small chair in the corner , he kept one hand on his shoulder and stretched across to turn on the bath taps. He even added some of the expensive M & S bubble bath he knew he was partial too. 

“Everything is going to be alright, we will soon have you cleaned up and feeling better hey” he tried to lift Xander's chin up so he could see his face properly but he turned away quickly, the flush on his cheeks still very apparent. 

Richard went about the task of undressing his partner (he had done this many times, usually in a lust filled haze) but this was different, he felt like he had broken him into a thousand pieces and didn't really know where to start putting him together , he wasn't sure if he was even able too. Xander stayed still and pliant through-out , letting his partner take full control of removing his shirt and soiled trousers. Richard made every effort to be has gentle has he could , stopping and stroking his partners body for reassurance every time he removed an item of clothing. Once completely naked he helped him into the bath before he got too cold. 

Xander felt like everything was happening around him and he was actually there, but just a spectator stood watching. He had felt relieved when Richard finally entered the room but also slightly panicked , that he would be mad at him, for moving for not being able to carry out a simple instruction and for obviously wetting himself. He was truly mortified and didn't think he would be able to look his lover in the eye ever again after this. He remembered Richard talking to him softly, then being held in his strong arms and now being placed in the lovely warm and sweet smelling bath. He started to relax slowly. 

Richard busied himself with the task in hand, and quickly washed Xander , he made sure his touches were soft and tender the last thing he wanted was to make him more uncomfortable. Once he was satisfied he was fully clean, he took the shampoo bottle down from the shelf and showed it to his beloved a silent question to see if he wanted his hair washing, he received another faint nod back....obviously he wasn't up to speaking yet. He had bathed him once before , it had been just after they had become an official “Couple” and they were still quite nervous about there new found relationship, and Richard had been the quite and sensitive one …..how the tables had turned. 

Laid in the bath surrounded by the warm bubbles and the careful ministrations of his lover, Xander was starting to feel better, he knew Richard had never meant for all this to happen and he also was well aware that he would be silently berating himself , he wanted to tell him this but he couldn't quite trust his voice yet, he had seen his partner's face when he tried to speak earlier. The feel of Richard's fingers massaging his head whilst shampooing his hair was wonderful, he laid back with his eyes closed and was drifting off when he was jolted back to reality with his hair being rinsed then softly towel dried. It always amazed him that his boyfriend was such a giant of a man, all 6ft 7inches but he was so gentle and sweet , this is why he loved him. He needed to let him know that he was going to be okay and that he wasn't angry or upset with him.

Richard had quickly nipped back to the bedroom , to fetch some nice clean pjs and a lovely warm housecoat. On returning to the bathroom,he was pleased to see Xander was sat with his eyes open and smiled at him when he entered the room.

“Hey there you” Richard greeted him softly.

Xander looked up and smiled but quickly flicked his eyes away again he still felt overwhelmed by the events of the last few hours. With Richard's help he got out of the bath , dried and into the cosy pjs and housecoat and was led into their front room with the promise of hot coffee and something to eat. 

Richard was fussing around making sure his lover was warm enough and had everything he wanted. 

“Could you sit down a minute, sweetheart” Xander had finally found his voice and wanted to get Richard to sit still for a few minutes so they could have “The Talk”. 

Richard stopped what he was doing , he was surprised to hear Xander speak . “ He sat down ready for the berating he was sure he deserved “  
Taking a deep breath Xander began 

“ This is quiet hard ….so please bear with me.....i'm still quite embarrassed as you can imagine but I need you to hear this” Xander was doing his best to look Richard in the eye, but his cheeks were colouring up. 

Richard nodded and put his hand on his beloveds knee as way of encouragement.

“ I don't blame you for what happened and I hope your not beating yourself up about it ? It's just one of those things......we could have both handled it better but hopefully we have learnt from it , no permanent damage has been done …...it will take me a while to get over the mortifying shame but as far as I'm aware no one as actually died of embarrassment …..I guess it is what it is....”

Richard smiled and held open his arms for his lover to join him for a cuddle which was much needed by them both . Xander snuggled in and rested his head on the taller man;s shoulder he then felt a tender kiss being placed on his forehead and a reassuring squeeze. They both knew then they would be together in love and happiness always

The End


End file.
